


Nothing Else That Gets Me Through the Day

by vampcabinet



Series: Kiss Meme Fill [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sleepy Summer Nights, They're married bc I said so, bc of Shino's Guilt, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampcabinet/pseuds/vampcabinet
Summary: Shino can't sleep.For Kiss Meme Fill, Prompt: Find Their Lips in the Dark Kiss
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Hyuuga Neji
Series: Kiss Meme Fill [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180901
Kudos: 6





	Nothing Else That Gets Me Through the Day

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I did the prompt that well but I still like how this came out.

These sheets are prone to tangling, the whole bed might as well be a huge knot. There’s the top sheet, loose and fluttery, and on top the rattan blanket that Neji insisted that they have. Their main comforter is thin and made with some kind of Aburame technology to keep Shino’s body temperature regular. 

The air is still on this particular night, Konoha summer ripe with frog song and cicada screams. The window is open, and Shino lies on his back and stares up at the ceiling. 

That mission should have been easier. He should have.  _ He could have saved her.  _ It’s been haunting him all night. 

Neji doesn’t really touch him when he sleeps, instead curling in on himself in a way that could only scream defensive. He’s thankful in this moment that he can lay himself coffin still and blank out in the flavor of abysmal. 

Shino turns his head inch by inch, trying not to wake his husband. The alarm clock reads 3 am and he groans softly. Maybe he can plan out his next day and ‘wake’ with the sun. Make breakfast and lunch, go to the grocery store, and then make dinner. Check in with his genin team, maybe buy Neji some flowers, he would like that wouldn’t he? 

“I can almost hear you thinking right now.” Neji whispers from his side of the bed and by the sound of it, rolls onto his back. “And you always flex your left foot when you can’t crack your knuckles. Your ankle makes a clicking sound anyway.” An attentive husband with shinobi senses is not to be messed with. 

“I can’t sleep.” Shino rolls over towards him, hands reaching out towards his warmth in the dark. 

“Clearly.” The Hyuuga sighs, but grabs Shino’s hand. He pulls the hand towards his soft cheek, one of his legs reaching out to curl around his waist and pull him closer. “I don’t know if there’s anything I can do to help, I can barely keep my eyes open.” 

They lay chest to chest now, legs as tangled as the sheets are. Shino tips his forehead down to rest against Neji’s, taking in every warm breath and drop of drowsiness. He kisses him softly, surrounded by the dim light of the early summer morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/vampshino)


End file.
